Because They're Vermin!
by grubswiper
Summary: a sad but true story of misconception and hate and those who we put it on...


A/N Well hello from Grubswiper! Are you guys ready for another one shot done by your truly, I hope you will like it, I don't think this Idea has ever been done before. Please read and review if you want, I want to know my strengths and weaknesses.

Question: what do you all think about the xbox360. Personally I don't like, because I practically have Nintendo written on my head. Gamers speak to me!

Disclaimer: Redwall? No, I don't have claim over it. But I do for my characters and for the story.

The cold wind swept the harshly against the decks of the Seapredator. Canvas flap were flying around with the wind, like blank flags. Thunder cracked over the ship, threatening to strike the large vessel. Searats were found running the decks, bailing water, trying to keep down anything that wasn't attached to the ship. While there were rats in the main mast, fighting with the sails, down on the main decks, orders could be heard on the deck.

"Whipclaw, any sign of letting up?"

"Not at all captain. hells teeth, I never saw a storm like this, sink me ship…"

"Don't say that nitwit! You want to curse us all with those words and get us drowned!"

"Sorry cap'n I didn't mean it"

"Never mind it, just get back to lookout for land or of any sort…"

"Aye cap'n"

When captain Haydens C. Heddle got back into his cabin, he sat down at his desk. He paid no notice to the wind and lightning outside, he was only immersed in his own thoughts of sadness.

He and his rats had been at war for over three seasons, and what a miserable three seasons they had been. Having been signed up and trained to protect what was the only large colony left of what he was called 'vermin'. He had always wondered why animals such squirrels, hedgehogs, mice, badgers, and others had always hated his kind, without even knowing who he was. It didn't surprise him anymore when he would hear a soldier of the enemy shouting "Stay away from our land scum!". this wasn't the mouse's land he was fighting for….this was the rats land, where only a couple of leagues down the path was one of the colonies key settlements.

The captain clenched his teeth when he replayed that horrible day in his mind. His friends were screaming, homes were burning, his soldiers being forced to flee as they were outnumbered. When that battle had ended, he and his soldiers were forced to watch their homes burn while one of their opponent leaders, a badger, say to them in a menacing voice.

"Who is the leader of these scum!"

Haydens had stepped forward and stated in a mix of a painful and indignant voice.

"I am the commander of these troops sir…not scum!"

The badger had snorted in anger. "You are not soldiers, vermin! You are to leave here and never comeback. We are purging this part of land free of your kind!"

And so after seeing their village burned to the ground, they were made to run away, or be shot by archers. Luckily for him and his troops, one of the main bases weren't to fair down, and when they got their they alerted the army stationed their, and they defended the and defeated the badgers force's later attack. But at a price of losing one of their own villages.

Haydens mind did a fast forward and he witnessed a memory in which would stay locked in his heart.

He was saying goodbye to his wife, because he had been ordered five seasons to the seas on the what was called "The rage of the waters". He had to leave that morning, and it would be the last time he would see his wife for at least five seasons of danger. When he was done with his breakfast, he had suited up put his pack on, buckling his sword and dagger on his belt, and finished the brass buttons on his grey captains uniform.

When he walked to the door, he found his wife waiting for him, it was clear she was in pain and grief. The captain went to his wife and gave her a warm hug and told everything will be fine and he will be back in no time. When they had said their goodbyes, he started out the door when his wife had stopped him and handed him a skillfully drawn picture.

"Here, take this to remember me by, and please be safe, I'm so scared…"

Haydens took her paw and squeezed it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And every spare moment I have, I look at you think of the time I be back home with you."

The captain was jerked back into reality as a white purple spear of lightning struck the main mast, all the way down to the belly of the ship, ripping a chunk of wood out, where water came rushing in. as the captain heard the yells and prayers of his fellow sea mates, the ship started to get lower and lower into the sea. As he was stating to accept his own death, he pulled out a picture from one of his desk drawers . And looked at i It was the same picture his wife gave him three seasons ago, and he spoke a private message to her of his undying love.

As the ship sank, the storm raged on and on, tearing the ship apart…..

In the morning, another ship went by, bearing squirrels, otters, shrews, and all manner of the creatures. They looked at the wreckage, and saw the name Seapredator on one of the large pieces of wood.

"It's not one of our ships, the Seapredator is a searat ship." Said an otter.

"Got what they deserved if I say so myself!" A grizzled shrew said in contempt. "They were vermin! They would kill their families for a crust!"

A/N

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think about it.

Grubswiper 


End file.
